


Softly, Softly, Teach Me

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Of course! I truly do love you, Catherine. I love you enough to tell you if I do not feel comfortable doing this—but I do feel comfortable. I...I want to learn everything that you have to teach me.”At that, Catherine sat up, looking rather interested. Had Flayn said something wrong? She considered backtracking, but then Catherine smiled. “Yeah. I’ve got a lot to teach you."
Relationships: Catherine/Flayn (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Softly, Softly, Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a loose translation of Tiny Little Adiantum.
> 
> A commission for Rainsworthchild! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Catherine’s room was never all too clean. She had a tendency to throw clothes and pieces of armor every which way, and her bed was perpetually unmade. Flayn never complained, though; that gave her all the more reason to force her way into Catherine’s room, tidying up after her girlfriend and tucking her sheets beneath her mattress. The perfect domestic fantasy—if they had shared the bed.

Funny enough, on the first night they planned to truly sleep together, Flayn came in to a surprise: the bed was already made, and the floor was completely clear of debris.

“You look a little surprised,” Catherine pointed out.

Flayn had learned over time that Catherine appreciated honesty, so she had come to say what was on her mind with no hesitation when Catherine was around. “I do not think I have ever seen you clean your own room.”

“Hey, you may have never seen it, but I’ve  _ definitely _ done it at least once. Your brother—” Catherine gave pause, then chuckled awkwardly. “Your...dad...comes around and inspects the Knights’ rooms every now and again. He’d give me a tongue-lashing if he saw my junk all over the floor.”

Seteth did indeed value cleanliness. They shared that trait with one another, actually, but Flayn was a fan of cleaning, and didn’t mind doing it for certain people. Seteth, on the other hand, insisted upon others doing the work themselves. “I pray he is not doing any inspections tonight. I have a feeling he would not be happy with what he found.”

Catherine gave a boisterous laugh at that. Oh, that laugh...even something as simple as that made Flayn’s heart flutter. “Don’t even joke about that. Seteth loves me and all, but I’m sure he draws the line somewhere, and I’m definitely crossing it.”

Flayn took it upon herself to get in Catherine’s bed. They had cuddled there before, even napped on occasion, but all of that paled in comparison to what they were about to do. “Do you truly feel as if we are crossing a line? By being together?”

“Me? Nope. This feels more right than a lot of things I’ve done...” There was some weight behind those words, Flayn noticed. Both her and Catherine were rather open about their histories, and Flayn knew that Catherine’s was one of regret. Still, she seemed at peace with it as she laid across the foot of the bed, looking up at Flayn. It was easier to relax when Catherine was being so casual. “What about you? You’re fine with this, right?”

“Of course! I truly do love you, Catherine. I love you enough to tell you if I do not feel comfortable doing this—but I do feel comfortable. I...I want to learn everything that you have to teach me.”

At that, Catherine sat up, looking rather interested. Had Flayn said something wrong? She considered backtracking, but then Catherine smiled. “Yeah. I’ve got a lot to teach you. I take it you’re ready to get going, then.”

“As you might say...I was born ready!”

They shared a giggle over that, one that eventually dwindled into a kiss. Kissing, they had done before—something Catherine had already taught her about. That was what had initially brought to Flayn’s attention the joy she got from having Catherine guide her.  _ You don’t have to move so fast, _ she’d said, trying to calm an excited Flayn. Or, more remarkably,  _ That’s good, I like it when you moan like that... _

And moan she did, as enraptured as ever by the taste of Catherine’s lips. A reassuring hand came to her hip as they kissed, cupping her through her dress. Why did all the layers of clothing Flayn was wearing seem so restrictive all of a sudden? Still, she didn’t want to push too hard too fast. She hardly knew what she was doing as it was. It was definitely a good idea to let Catherine move things forward.

Catherine thankfully kept the kiss short, coming off with a smile on her face. “I’ve been waiting for that all day,” Catherine admitted. 

“Do not speak as if we are finished already,” Flayn blurted out. Just as she’d decided to let Catherine take the reigns...

“Don’t you worry one bit. I won’t leave you hanging tonight. I just want to make sure you’re ready for whatever we do,” Catherine explained. “There’s a lot of different things we could do, of course...probably too much for one night.” 

_ Good, _ Flayn thought. Hopefully, that meant they’d be meeting like this for many nights to come. “What sort of things could we do? O-of course, I have a basic understanding, but I am sure your experience leaves you with more room for...creativity.”

“I had something in mind. I figured you’d like it, but I’m still a little unsure. How about we give it a go, and you can back out if you feel like it?”

Flayn was willing to give almost anything a try if it was with Catherine. Really, her mind couldn’t even conjure the thought of Catherine harming her, even on accident. “That sounds reasonable.”

Catherine got off of the bed, walking over to the desk sitting in the corner of the room. Under it, right in front of the chair, there was a small wooden box, which Catherine brought over to the bed rather ceremoniously. “You probably haven’t seen or heard of anything like this before, but...”

Well, perhaps she had! Flayn was inexperienced, sure, but she was rather well-traveled. She’d seen plenty of things.

...Not the thing that Catherine had, though.

It was a leather harness, shaped a bit like underwear, with a long piece of polished dark oak coming from it. The shape was...peculiar. Near the tip, there was a bit of a flare. Almost like a mushroom, but less pronounced. It was about eight inches long, a bit slim. When she touched it—it was smooth, room temperature—Catherine made an indescribable sound, causing Flayn to look up.

“My apologies. Should I not have touched it?”

“N-no, you’re fine, it’s just...” Catherine scoffed to herself. “Never mind. Do you think you can guess how it works?”

“Ah, well...I am not entirely sure, but it seems similar to what a...penis looks like. Correct?”

“It’s meant to be.”

“Do they really look like this?”

“Not really,” Catherine said. “They’re less smooth, for starters. And softer. After all, this is just a dildo attached to some leather.”

_ A “dildo”...? _ Flayn could ask later. She had more pressing questions. “So, you have seen one, then? A man’s penis?”

“That’s what you wanted to know all along, huh? ...Yeah, I’ve seen one before. I much prefer something like this, though. Even though it doesn’t  _ feel _ real, it can still make you feel just as good,” Catherine said. “I’ll get into this, and you can get yourself undressed, alright?”

She began to shed the layers of clothes that had trapped her. At first, she felt some apprehension at Catherine seeing her body, but she was soon rather distracted. Catherine was wearing a loose pair of pants, almost too easy for her to shimmy out of, and Flayn caught a glimpse of her muscled legs. Flayn was down to her lingerie by the time Catherine was completely naked. She knew her bra and panties had to come off, but she wanted to watch Catherine put the harness on.

Catherine got off the bed, briefly, to step into the leg holes the harness provided. It was a bit big on her hips, so she tightened the straps at her hips. Quite easy. “I see. So, that is how it works,” Flayn mumbled.

Catherine hadn’t even noticed Flayn staring. “Sorry. Did I move too fast?”

“It seems simple enough.” Catherine sat on the bed again, her legs spread and hanging over the edge. She always sat like that—making lots of room for lap-sitting, Flayn noticed—but it was different when she had the strapon attached to her. She looked...powerful, almost. Even more interesting was the way she put her hand on it. It was different from Flayn’s grasp on it. Her fingers were wrapped around it, travelling up and down, slowly, carefully...Flayn wanted to do the same. 

Catherine, on the other hand, was ready to move along. “Now we have to make sure you’re ready,” Catherine said.

“I  _ am _ ready.”

“I know. But...c’mere. I’ll show you.” Catherine said, patting her thighs. Trying to avoid the shaft, Flayn straddled Catherine’s lap, gripping her broad shoulders. “It’ll hurt if we move too quickly. That’s why we have to make sure you’re wet enough for it. I can use some oil if you’re not, but I get the feeling we don’t really need it.”

Flayn could have told her that. Still, Catherine checked for herself, and Flayn was touched down there for the first time by a hand other than her own. She jumped in Catherine’s arms, but thankfully, Catherine didn’t stop. It wasn’t much, though; Catherine was just running her fingers back and forth over Flayn’s slit, feeling her up. 

_ Not enough... _ “Inside, please,” Flayn whispered, shutting her eyes.

“Goddess. You’re amazing, Flayn,” Catherine praised. “So ready for me. Ready for me to be inside of you. Right?”

“I-I am,” Flayn insisted. “So, please...”

“Okay. Don’t worry. It’ll feel amazing. Just relax.” Catherine held the shaft in her hand again, and Flayn tried to do as she said, even loosening her grip on Catherine’s shoulders. Flayn felt the tip of the shaft at her entrance, cool compared to the heat of her cunt. “Alright. Ease up a bit. I’m coming in.”

Flayn nodded, letting her body go slack in Catherine’s arms. There was a brief sensation, almost like a pinch, when the head first pushed into her. Then, after that, a flood of relief. Flayn hadn’t realized just how much she had been  _ longing _ for that, for Catherine to be inside of her. Catherine held Flayn’s hips, guiding her down, watching her face all the while. Flayn was breathing hard, trying not to cry out with every bit of breath she had left in her. When Catherine was all the way inside, buried to the hilt, Flayn rested her sweaty forehead on Catherine’s chest. “This is...ah...”

Catherine urged Flayn upwards, and Flayn moved as she was directed, before sliding back down. She really  _ was _ wet, coating the dildo in a layer of her slick with only a few strokes. “Can you move by yourself?”

She might have been able to, but she didn’t really want to. “I want you to do it...”

Flayn hooked her arms tighter around Catherine’s neck, trying to stay upright. Catherine swathed Flayn in her arms, pulling her in until they were flush against each other. She held Flayn fast against her, thrusting upwards. She was moving slowly, but with no less passion than before.

Flayn felt so  _ full, _ full of the toy Catherine had slipped inside of her, full of warmth and love. Looking into Catherine’s eyes only made Flayn feel fuller—or was she just tightening around the shaft?

“Do you like it?” What an unfair question. A question that Flayn wasn’t ready for, frankly. Flayn’s body couldn’t show any more clearly how much she liked it...Catherine must have been asking just to tease. “Do you like my cock, Flayn? Does it feel good?”

“Goddess, Catherine,” Flayn whimpered. She took Catherine’s ponytail in her hand, gripping, trying to find something to hold onto. Catherine speaking about the toy like that made Flayn shiver—no, it wasn’t a toy, it was Catherine’s cock, it was hers, something that she was using so diligently to fuck Flayn into near madness. “It feels good, Catherine. Y-your—oh...”

Catherine laughed, low and smooth into Flayn’s ear. “It’s okay. You don’t need to repeat it. Just listen to me, okay? Let me tell you how well you’re doing. Let me tell you how well you’re taking my dick.”

Flayn had never heard those words before, never spoken to her. She’d heard them in whispers around the monastery from over-excited boys, but never from someone like Catherine, who had a voice that was smooth like butter. Catherine’s  _ dick, _ Catherine’s  _ cock, _ it was inside of her, moving and moving and moving. Flayn thought finally having Catherine touch her would quell the heat that was building inside of her, but it only grew stronger, spreading to the rest of her body. Could Catherine feel how  _ hot _ her body was getting?

“Can I do it faster? Can you take some more of me?”

“Yes, p-please, faster...”

“You don’t have to beg, y’know.” Catherine laughed, but that only showed how breathless she was. 

Whether Flayn had to beg or not didn’t matter. The begging definitely paid off. Although her thrusts got a little more gentle, Catherine started to move faster, and the heat began to spread quicker, until Flayn’s legs were shaky and her stomach was in knots. Whenever Catherine’s dick went all the way in, Flayn would see stars. 

“There,” Flayn gasped. “There, Catherine, please?”

“Here?” Catherine pushed in, hitting  _ that spot _ with not a hint of mercy. She kept up that pace, finally getting a little rougher. That was what Flayn had been craving. She hadn’t understood how to put it into words before, but she wanted Catherine to  _ ravage _ her. “You’re so wet, Flayn. I knew you’d love it, knew you’d love my cock.”

“I do, I do.” Flayn had to respond and tell Catherine how good she felt. What if Catherine stopped? No, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. It would have been unfair for Catherine to show her something so amazing just to take it away from her. “I love it. I love you.”

“Love you too, Flayn,” Catherine responded, kissing the top of Flayn’s head. What a contrast; she was holding Flayn so tenderly, kissing her with love, but the steady pumps of her dick were only getting more vigorous. But that was love, too, wasn’t it? The feeling Flayn got when Catherine was fucking her that way couldn’t have been anything else.

Flayn had often imagined what an orgasm would feel like, had even asked Catherine before.  _ You’ll know, _ Catherine had said. It had seemed ridiculous at the time, almost like Catherine was giving her the watered-down version of things, but the feeling was indescribable. And yet, she  _ knew. _ Catherine’s dick pressing against her sweet spot became almost unbearable, with every touch bringing her closer to tears.

And Catherine was so in tune with her. It was like she knew what was happening before it even happened. “There you go, Flayn. That’s right. So good for me, so tight—you’re taking my cock so well.”

Flayn couldn’t bear to listen anymore. She was bound to go insane if she didn’t let herself go, and Catherine wouldn’t let her hold back. Still gratefully taking every thrust, Flayn dug her nails into Catherine’s skin, crying out loud enough for the entire hall to hear her. She found herself not caring about that, though, not caring about anything but chasing down that lovely sensation. She felt it from her head to her toes—what could she compare it to? A spell being cast on her? The pleasure of a dream? It truly was beyond words.

It ended much too soon, leaving her body feeling heavy and exhausted. Catherine held her close, finally easing her rolling hips to a standstill. Flayn couldn’t stop her legs from shaking. The rest of her felt tingly, too, like little needles on her skin. Above all, she felt so warm. A bit sweaty, but it was mostly warmth that came from inside of her, spreading outward.

“You okay?”

“I think so...” Catherine didn’t seem too satisfied with that response, frowning. “I mean, y-yes, I am fine. Just tired...”

“Yeah, I expected that. No worries. I’m gonna come out. Sorry if it feels a little weird.” Weird was a bit of an understatement. It wasn’t the feeling so much as the sound, reminding Flayn of how wet she’d gotten. Flayn snuggled up to Catherine’s pillows, pulling the blankets to her chin.  _ It smells just like her. _ “I’ll be right back, okay? I better get this thing squared away.”

“Mm...” Flayn shut her eyes a bit, drifting off. It was easy for her to fall asleep, usually, but she couldn’t completely shut off until Catherine slid into bed next to her, cuddling her from behind. She loved when Catherine did that normally, but it was even better when they were bare to one another, skin against skin. “Good night, Catherine. And thank you. Next time, you...have to show me more.”

“I’ll show you whatever you want to see, Flayn,” Catherine reassured. “But get some rest, for now.”

Catherine didn’t have to tell her twice. Wrapped in that tight, loving embrace, Flayn found it hard to stay awake for long...

**Author's Note:**

> im in shock. someone ASKED me to write cathflayn,,, like,,, someone wanted me to do this,,, life is so good to me man


End file.
